


Venganza y Tortura

by VictorTies



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mort as an Own Character, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorTies/pseuds/VictorTies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty reta a Sherlock...pero no es lo que el detective piensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venganza y Tortura

**Capítulo 1: Sorpréndeme.**

Era otra tarde lluviosa y aburrida sin ningún caso para Sherlock. Él estaba tumbado en el sofá, en su posición de pensar, tan rígido que de cuando en cuando me veía obligado a echar un vistazo a su vientre para comprobar que seguía vivo. Ese día no quiso de ninguna manera que habláramos, había pasado un año de aquello y seguía sin querer comentar nada.

Alcé una hoja del periódico en la que se rememoraba tal suceso (en vano, pues no se dignó ni a abrir los ojos) y me armé de valor para sacarle de sus pensamientos:  
-Es día de visita en la cárcel, ¿crees que deberíamos ir?

Solo obtuve un gruñido y por respuesta me dio la espalda en el sofá ocultando su rostro.

 

**Hace tres años.**

Todos los medios habían dado bombo al hallazgo de unas monedas de oro procedentes de Colombia en un barco hundido cerca de las costas de Reino Unido. Había sido protegido en exceso durante toda la semana debido a la visita de grandes personalidades del país, el primer día fue la Reina, el segundo el Primer Ministro, etc. Sin embargo, aprovechando un descuido en el horario de los guardias de seguridad tras los días de ajetreo, una figura de movimientos felinos apareció en la noche y veloz como un rayo escaló el muro trasero del gran Museo Británico. Le fue fácil deslizarse por los conductos de ventilación y descender cual araña por una pequeña cuerda hasta las monedas. Todo el plan controlado al milímetro: En una visita previa haciéndose pasar por turista pudo comprobar un gran error en la seguridad, las monedas estaban rodeadas de rayos infrarrojos, pero habían descuidado la parte de arriba, un error típico de la gente ordinaria, como pensó. Fue tan fácil que no se lo creía aun cuando estaba en la moto de vuelta a casa. La figura desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche a toda velocidad.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con los gritos de sus padres discutiendo, al menos no habían descubierto que había vuelto muy tarde. Cogió la bolsa con las monedas y bajó sin hacer ruido.  
-¡Se suponía que era uno de nuestros trabajos! ¿Cómo has permitido que no lo robaran los nuestros?- James estaba más enfadado que nunca. Gritaba a un adormilado Sebastian que no podía separar su vista del café.  
-Será fácil averiguar quién lo tiene, un idiota no sabrá el valor de lo que ha robado... – Y antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar se deslizó con rapidez una bolsa negra bajo sus narices.- ¿Pero qué cojones…? –Gruñó el rubio molesto, la abrió y sacó sorprendido un par de relucientes monedas para que las viera James, éste como una furia se dirigió hacia la figura que esperaba apoyada en la pared con aire aburrido, le miraba con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Qué coño has hecho Mort? –Exigió saber alarmado.  
-Nada papá, lo que tú dijiste.-Ni James ni Sebastian podían resistirse a esa sonrisa, pero esta vez estaban realmente enfadados y no le iba a sacar de esta. Se colocó el pelo para ver mejor a su padre y sonrió burlonamente.- ¿No querías que te sorprendiera y que me interesara por el trabajo?  
-¡Pero no así, esta misión no era para ti!  
-Pero es muy fácil, los seguratas eran idiotas y se les olvidó un turno. ¡Una hora entera! -Protestó Mort.  
-¡Nada de peros! ¿Cuándo entenderás que eres muy joven para…?  
-James,-le cortó Morán serio y sin alzar la voz- ha hecho un gran trabajo.-Miró a Mort con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos.  
-Gracias.-Remarcó Mort con tono molesto y fue con él para besarle en la mejilla- La gente ordinaria es aburrida.  
-Pero Seb, podría haberse metido en problemas mayores.-Se sentó con ellos a desayunar arrugando la nariz.  
-Pero tiene tu inteligencia.-Comentó tras un bostezo y señaló la televisión.

                _“Últimas noticias: Esta noche se ha producido el robo de las monedas colombianas que exhibía esta semana el Museo Británico. Las cámaras de seguridad no han sido capaces de captar imágenes del ladrón debido a que su indumentaria se basaba en ropa reflectante, dando lugar a una grabación quemada. La policía sigue trabajando en la recuperación de pruebas…”_

-Vinilo reflectante negro.-Comentó James y miró a Seb.  
-¿El traje para la moto que te regalé?-Averiguó el rubio. Mort asintió y sonrió con orgullo.  
-¿Qué os ha parecido?  
-Increíble.  
-Perdóname cariño, siento haber dudado de ti.- Jim besó a Mort en la frente y acabaron de desayunar en silencio.

**Dos días después.**

Moran estaba en mitad de un trabajo, asesinar al jefe de un banco. La clienta era su esposa, ella sospechaba que podía estar engañándola con otra mujer y ya estaba harta de las mentiras de su marido, su faceta vengativa era fuerte pero no quería acabar en la cárcel. Consultó con Moriarty y les dijo dónde podían encontrarle.  
Y allí estaba el tirador, en lo alto de un edificio vigilando un bloque de pisos de lujo con su arma montada, esperando a que hiciera aparición el personaje en cuestión.  
Comenzó a sonar su teléfono y resopló desconcentrado.  
-¿Es que va a heredar tu negligencia?-Gritó James enfadado al otro lado.  
-¿Qué ha hecho ahora…?-Ya no le molestaban sus insultos, estaba más concentrado en el edificio que en la conversación.  
-Ha retado a Sherlock.-Escupió entre dientes.  
-Dame un segundo.-Puso el ojo en la mirilla, comprobó la víctima y disparó con precisión acertando en el cabeza del encargo.- Voy para allá.  
Tras colgar y recoger el arma. Sebastian bajó con tranquilidad y subió al coche de vuelta a casa.

James estaba en el comedor, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro, andaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la sala maldiciendo por lo bajo. Estaba esperando a que Mort llegara del instituto y a que su marido se presentara. Miró por la ventana y agradeció que fuera él primero, le abrió la puerta y le besó angustiado.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-No sé qué vamos a hacer con Mort… -Temblaba su voz, odiaba tener miedo de ese modo porque nunca sabía qué hacer, además de que no le gustaba nada mostrar su debilidad, aunque fuera delante de Seb. Su marido le besó con calidez para tranquilizarle, le rodeó con los brazos protegiéndole de sus pensamientos.

Hacía quince años que se había visto obligado a criar al bebé de otra persona solo por un error en un plan. La gente dice que no tiene corazón pero no podía matar a esa larva de humano, simplemente no pudo. Sebastian Moran, por entonces tan solo su amante, le puso una mano en el hombro y le ofreció su ayuda prometiéndole estar siempre a su lado. Casarse para adoptar al bebé fueron tan solo dos papeles, otro día más, como si fuese otro trabajo. Llevaban los anillos como otra prenda más que como algo relacionado con la imposición social para poder ser padres. Era mucho más simbólico, no solo eran padres de una criatura, ni jefe y subordinado. Eran amantes, hermanos, mejores amigos. Algo mucho más que complejo que nadie entendería.

Se separaron del largo beso y el hombre moreno le abrazó mimoso. Seb le revolvió el pelo y le frotó la espalda.  
-Otro trabajo bien hecho. –Comentó con el tono de trabajo serio y Jim asintió con la mirada fría. Fueron al salón y el rubio se sirvió una copa.- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Es idiota o simplemente la rebeldía de la adolescencia. –Le pasó el móvil para enseñarle algunas fotos.- Se le ocurrió “firmar” el robo. Puso un dragón rojo de origami en el lugar de las monedas.  
-Es precioso…  
-Espero que no tenga huellas y que Sherlock no se acuerde.-Corrigió molesto.  
-Reconoce que tiene estilo.  
-Si…-Miró las fotos con más detenimiento.- Un dragón robando oro. –Rió suavemente. Miraron a la puerta cuando se abrió.- Sinceramente, no sé si castigarte o felicitarte.  
Mort pasó y miró a sus padres.

-¿Lo han encontrado ya?- Sonrió con una mirada oscura.  
-Sherlock se va a volver loco.-James rió y abrazó a Mort con cariño.- ¿El instituto bien?- Dejó la mochila en las escaleras y fueron a la cocina.  
-Si, el examen de biología bien… pero en el recreo se metió uno con mi pelo.  
-¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó Moran como si fuese un trabajo.  
-Kevin Thorpe… Acabamos pegándonos pero siempre sale con “Mi padre se enterará de esto, es muy importante” y sale corriendo.-Comentó mientras jugaba con las verduras del plato.  
-Es el hijo del banquero de esta mañana.-Rió el rubio fuertemente y guiñó un ojo a Mort.- A partir de mañana no volverá a molestarte ese criajo.  
-Bien.-Sonrió y miró a ambos alternativamente.- ¿Cuánto tardará en llegarle el mensaje a Holmes?- Era tan impaciente que hacía honor a su apellido Moran, y tan inteligente que el de Moriarty no le quedaba grande.

 

 

 

 

 

**Capítulo 2: Encuéntrame.**

-Sherlock…Sherl.-Resoplé y puse lo ojos en blanco, le toqué el hombro y se dio la vuelta como si le hubiese recorrido corriente eléctrica.  
-¿Qué? ¡Vatican Cameos!-Se puso en pose defensiva y se relajó al ver que era yo, le había sorprendido durmiendo y con la guardia baja.  
-Sherlock por favor, deberías regular tu horario de sueño, te lo digo como tu médico.-Le regañé algo serio, pues el horario de sueño y comidas que llevaba no me parecían adecuadas en las últimas semanas.  
-Lo siento… El caso de la viuda desaparecida me trae de cabeza.-Se frotó los ojos y me miró como si no me viera de lo cansado que estaba.  
-Ha llamado Lestrade, han robado las monedas Colombianas y han dejado una firma.  
-Un error de novato.-Cerró los ojos como si no fuera a interesarle.  
-Un dragón de papiroflexia en cartulina roja.-Dije rápido y entonces los abrió a la velocidad que salían las palabras de mi boca y empezó a pensar con rapidez.  
-¿Un dragón? ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Es un reto? Claro que es un reto…dragones…no sé mucho sobre dragones…-Le observé un rato.  
-¿Quieres ir a la escena?  
-Si, antes de que la ensucien y cambien todo de lugar.-Se vistió a toda prisa, odiaba que movieran las pruebas con sus carteles señalándolas. Me abrigué y salí pisando los talones de mi compañero, subimos veloces al taxi y en unos minutos ya estábamos en el museo.

Miró de cerca el dragón, paseó alrededor de la sala, comprobó la seguridad y en pocos minutos declaró:  
-Error humano en el horario de los guardias, conducto de ventilación demasiado cerca, rayos infrarrojos insuficientes. Es obvio que es algo personal, es un mensaje para mí, es alguien nuevo, quiere jugar. ¿Pero a qué?- Me miró emocionado y miré de reojo a los agentes para que entendiera que no era el lugar.- Oh, cierto. Qué aburridos. Con sus aburridas mentes…-Farfulló ignorando las caras de odio de algunos de los presente. Se acercó al Lestrade- ¿Puedo quedarme el dragón? Me ayudará a pensar. –Sonrió como un niño que le pide a su padre un juguete nuevo y pero en apenas unos segundos, su cara perdió la expresión ante la negativa del Inspector.

-Debemos hacerle pruebas, lo sabes de sobra Holmes.  
-¿Pero después puedo quedármelo?  
-Si, danos tres días.  
-Uno.  
-Dos y medio.  
-Veinticuatro horas.- Greg fulminó al detective con la mirada y este asintió.- Está bien, dos días.

Seguí a Sherlock hasta el exterior, fue siguiendo el conducto de ventilación hasta la pared en la que desaparecía, subimos por las escaleras de incendio y cuando llegué arriba del todo ya se había metido por el conducto. Me dijo que esperara o que bajara, que saldría por dentro. Resoplé cansado pero le hice caso, volví a la sala del robo y para cuando Greg me preguntó por él, asomaron sus rizos por el conducto.  
-Demasiado obvio, deberían reforzar la seguridad. –Afirmó mientras bajaba de un salto.

Me esperaron unas horas de silencio con él que solo llenaban los videos explicativos de cómo hacer dragones de papiroflexia, le obsesionaban esas cosas. Más de una vez me aparecían pequeños regalos, o restos que yo guardaba de aquellas prácticas, sobre la mesa de la cocina al lado del desayuno. Su especialidad eran las aves y su favorita la urraca. Las hacía de todos los tamaños en blanco y negro. Decía que le ayudaban a pensar, pero yo sabía que solo era otra forma de sacarse del pecho su obsesión con Moriarty.

Sherlock era muy complejo en cuanto a los sentimientos, pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, yo sabía que cuando le importa alguien es capaz de darlo todo. Le ocurrió con Irene, le ocurrió conmigo, y cuando volvió Moriarty… Bueno, le volvió a ocurrir conmigo.

Desde que murió Mary me prestaba más atención, y mucha más aún cuando Mycroft le contó que solamente para molestarle Irene Adler había muerto. Al principio no se lo creyó pero cuando comprobó que era verdad solo quería distraerse con mis “cosas de gente de normal” como las llamó. Apenas me ofendí, pues si era difícil tenerle con los pies en la tierra, durante esos meses se convirtió en algo habitual.

A los dos días se presentó Lestrade en Baker Street portando una caja con el dragón, Sherlock se la arrebató y desdobló el dragón para volver a doblarlo.  
-No hay nada escrito, ¿por qué no hay nada escrito?-Miró confuso el papel y se tiró en el sofá jugando con él, volviéndolo a doblar con cuidado a su forma original.

-¿Un café? –Le ofrecí al Inspector.  
-Por favor.  
Agradecí que se quedara a charlar un rato en la cocina, a puerta cerrada para no molestar a mi compañero. Estuvimos hablando del caso y sus peculiaridades, las del robo y las de Sherlock.  
Saltamos de tema en tema actualizando nuestras vivencias, me vino bien esa conversación “ordinaria”. Se sinceró conmigo acerca de lo mal que estaba llevando su divorcio pero lo relajado que se encontraba al preferir una relación más estrecha con su trabajo. Era una persona bastante agradable, no me explico cómo podía sacar a Sherlock de sus casillas.  
Al caer la noche le despedí en la puerta tras rechazar mi invitación para quedarse a cenar.  
Al volver comprobé que Sherlock no estaba en el sofá, le llamé por toda la casa y al no encontrarle me di por vencido y le mandé un mensaje.  
_“No necesito saber dónde estás. ¿Te espero a cenar?-JW”  
“No. Si no vuelvo en menos de diez horas buscadme. Tienes más aves en tu mesita.-SH”_

Miré triste el mensaje y se me quitaron las ganas de cenar, fui a mi habitación y observé las aves por separado antes de guardarlas en la caja donde empezaban apretarse con otras creaciones.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó Sherlock tomándome el pulso, le miré confuso.  
-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, por el ritmo cardíaco apostaría a recuerdos de la guerra. No obstante por tu lento despertar… Obvio, recuerdos de Mary. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?  
-Buenos días. –Espeté molesto, más por recordarme mis propios sueños que por haberlo dicho.  
-Si…-Me miró como disculpándose, pero yo me froté la cara adormilado rechazando cualquier defensa implícita en su mirada.-He encontrado más robos con firmas de dragón, robo de figuras de dragones, cuadros, obras de arte… ¡Pero! –Me sobresalté con su grito y me lazó una mirada emocionado.- Los pliegues corresponden a alguien no muy experto pero con gusto por el arte del origami. La cartulina es de mala calidad y barata, para esta persona lo importante es el simbolismo, el resultado. Para nada importa el procedimiento ni los materiales, me quería mandar un mensaje y lo ha conseguido. Es una persona inteligente, muy inteligente, ¡oh sí! Ya lo creo que lo es.  
-¿Te importa que desayune mientras me lo cuentas?  
-Claro que no, debes estar hambriento mi querido John, debería enfadarme contigo por no haber cenado.  
Salió de mi habitación y para cuando bajé abrigado con mi bata, ya había preparado el té y hecho tostadas.  
-Estás de buen humor, ¿eh?  
-Ya lo creo.  
-Gracias por el desayuno.  
-Te lo mereces, gracias por inspirarme, contigo pienso mucho mejor. Cuando te encerraste con Lestrade en esta misma cocina pensé: ¿Qué significado oculta el dragón, qué encierra, que hay más allá del animal mitológico? Yo te lo diré amigo mío, el dragón es el símbolo de los luchadores, muchas deidades se representan a su lado. –Hablaba tan rápido por la emoción que me hizo olvidarme del hambre y tan solo centrarme en el sonido de su voz y en el movimiento de sus labios y sus ojos.- Y, al ser de baja calidad, me hizo suponer que no es más que un adolescente, de entre trece y diecinueve años, que cuenta con consejo en el mundo del crimen. Me hizo preguntarme cuántos asesinos, ladrones, atracadores, etc., tienen descendencia. La lista era larga, así que lo reduje a temas personales. Y aunque no estoy seguro apostaría por Moriarty…  
-Creo que hace unos años se le vio en las noticias con un bebé, pero lo supo llevar con discreción.-Apunté intentando ayudarle.  
-Si, un…bebé.-Me miró confuso intentando recordarlo.- La verdad es que no va acorde a su personalidad ese tipo de conducta, debe ser algo muy personal…

Se quedó tan pensativo atando cabos que aun no me explico cómo pudo darle un trago tan largo al té recién hecho.

-Continúa.-Intenté sacarle de su trance.  
-Si.-Su mente volvió a su cuerpo, me miró y posó la taza con un movimiento estudiado para que se quedara a una distancia prudencial de la mía.- Hurtos menores como entrenamiento, ni una sola denuncia, pequeñas joyas… No tiene antecedentes, no puedo saber su nombre.  
-No tienes por qué resolverlo en un solo día.  
-Exacto. Eres un genio. –Me besó la mano y se levantó de un salto.- Va a volver a robar algo. Pero, ¿dónde?

Él volvió al sofá pensativo y yo me acabé la tostada con mis mejillas a juego con la mermelada.  
Siempre me confundía pero no le quería de otra forma.

 

 

**Capítulo 3: Rétame.**

Un año después, tras ocasionales robos sin firma para confundir a Sherlock, siguiendo el consejo de sus padres, Mort se cansó. Quería llamar la atención del detective asesor, quería hablar con él. Obviamente James se había opuesto, sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Sherlock y el peligro que suponía. Pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, el pequeño dragón quería dar otro gran golpe.

-Deja que te asesore, ¿vale cielo? Quiero que salga todo bien.  
-No me hace falta, sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer.  
-No. Deberías estar unos meses sin hacer nada, eso hará que piense que vas a preparar algo importante, porque es lo que vamos a hacer. Prepararemos algo obvio, pero es listo y sabrá que en realidad es un acto de distracción para hacer algo de mayor importancia…  
-Podemos secuestrar a su novio.  
-Técnicamente no lo es... su novio, digo.  
-Pues lo parecen.  
-Si, lo que sea. Podríamos esperar a un gran evento y de paso volar algo simbólico.  
-¿Como el Big Ben?  
-Demasiado grande.  
-¿El ojo de Londres?  
-Si, el simbolismo es bueno. “Creéis que nos tenéis bajo el punto de mira, pero nosotros lo controlamos todo.”  
-Si, lo que sea.-Finalizó Mort con tono aburrido. Aunque su padre le había enseñado que tener moral para hacer cosas malas era algo bueno, todos los planes detallados le parecían aburridos, prefería más la acción como su otro padre.  
  
Mientras observaba la escena, Moran fumó despacio. Le impresionaba lo rápido que hablaban, se entendían como si fuesen un mismo cerebro. No estaba seguro de si esa inteligencia era de su padre o de su madre, o una mezcla de los dos, pero verdaderamente le encantaba lo bien que trabajaban juntos. A veces incluso le dolía pensar que James podría estar con una persona mejor, era obvio que no es una persona muy brillante, que aplicaba bien la lógica pero prefería seguir órdenes. Algunos días se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en si su marido estaría enamorado de otra persona, pero odiaba pensar que podría tratarse del estúpido Holmes.  
Sherlock era un buen rival, y no había que ser un genio para comprender la extraña relación que tenía con su archienemigo. James se cansaba pronto de las personas, a excepción de su pareja y del detective. Eran dos relaciones completamente diferentes, para Moriarty el hombre rubio lo significaba todo y Holmes tan solo un reto, un reto muy sexy, como dijo en alguna ocasión bajos los efectos del alcohol.  
No obstante había otra persona por la que James había sentido respeto y admiración. No era una persona cualquiera, era La Mujer. Su inteligencia y su actitud hacia la vida habían despertado el interés de James. Habían quedado repetidas veces para largas cenas discutiendo sobre la ética de sus peculiares trabajos y planes que acaban siendo verdaderas obras de arte.  
Le había ayudado a engañar al pequeño de los Holmes, pero la carne es débil, y Moriarty lo sabía, ambos conocían esa faceta de persona imposible y mente impenetrable que resultaba extrañamente irresistible. También hablaron sobre él en incontables ocasiones y se burlaban comentando su personalidad, en una de esas cenas llegaron a apodarle “El Virgen” debido a que tras unas copas de más acabaron bromeando sobre su vida sexual.

Su relación era tan cercana que cuando en una misión salió herida de muerte, a James le costó perdonarse ese error. Pero le prometió que cuidaría de su bebé de apenas unos meses antes de que muriera entre sus brazos. Moran recordaba cómo le puso el bebé que no dejaba de llorar en sus manos y con sangre fría clavó un cuchillo en la garganta del tipo que había disparado a Irene. También le dispararon a él, en el brazo, pero eso no le detuvo para vengar la muerte de su amiga.

-Sebbie, ¿te apetece que vayamos los tres a dar una vuelta en moto?  
  
El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento, asintió y sonrió. No sabía cuándo habían cambiado de tema ni cuánto tiempo había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, pero le encantaba que James supiera cuando se aburría.

A los tres les encantaba echar pequeñas carreras hasta la montaña y a veces iban caminando hasta el río para bañarse o simplemente explorar. Puestos a competir, a veces parecían más niños que Mort, pero les venía bien desconectar del trabajo y actuar como una familia de verdad, al final del día sabían que lo único que importaba era que ellos estuvieran bien.  
Ese día hacía algo de frío así que se limitaron a observar la flora y la fauna, sus padres sabían que era una de sus aficiones, y le permitía hacer tiempo para que al caer la noche James les explicara cosas de astronomía. Disfrutaron de una noche agradable y regresaron a casa.

Trataron de llevar una vida normal dentro de unos límites separados del trabajo para no llamar la atención. Tan normal eran sus vidas que cuando Mort suspendió varios exámenes de lo aburridas que le parecían las materias, sus padres se vieron obligados a quitarle la moto como castigo. Esto le molestó tanto que decidió volver a poner en marcha el plan del secuestro.

-Ya hemos hablado de ello, piénsalo al menos después de tu cumpleaños. –Comentó James sin apartar la vista del ordenador trabajando.  
-Voy a cumplir diecisiete, ¿no creéis que ya es hora de que haga cosas sin vosotros?-Protestó Mort con tono angustiado y se marchó a su habitación dejando la puerta del despacho abierta y dando un portazo en la suya.

James tan solo suspiró mientras se crujía el cuello y siguió trabajando. Para nada le molestó que Mort subiera la música todo lo alto que podía, a fin de cuentas no le molestaba el ruido y su estilo le gustaba. Trabajó durante toda la noche, planificando todo el trabajo de los próximos meses, algunos con más riesgo y otros de menos importancia, hasta que acabó con todos los emails que le habían llegado.

Se estiró en el sitio y colocó el desorden de su mesa, bostezó y fue a llamar a Mort para ver si quería cenar con él. Al abrir la puerta descubrió que no estaba ahí, tampoco le sorprendió, pues él de joven había sido igual. Pensó en mandar un mensaje a Seb para comentárselo, pero decidió no molestarle, estaba en una misión demasiado peligrosa y esto podía esperar.

El pequeño dragón se deslizó por la ventana, entre los árboles, hacia el garaje. No le hacían falta las llaves para arrancar su moto, pero no le convenía que lo supieran sus padres, aunque sospechaba que se hacían una idea. Sacó el móvil.  
“Baker Street. Tú y el coche. Necesito respuestas… Por favor.-MM” Puso los ojos en blanco con lo último que escribió. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.  
“Quince minutos.-SM”  
Movió la moto sin arrancarla, en silencio, hasta que salió de la propiedad. Arrancó y fue a toda velocidad entre el tráfico disfrutando del momento.

 

 

**Capítulo 4: Explícate.**

Horas antes Sherlock salió de casa tras comprobar que John dormía. Tenía una corazonada y su testaruda mente no quería desaprovecharla. Comprobó la hora en su móvil y salió caminando a ritmo de paseo, todo planificado, pensativo, sin mirar hacia donde le llevaban sus pies. En parte necesitaba aire, en parte la soledad de la noche le hacía pensar con más rapidez y por último, aunque le costó asimilarlo, sabía que hoy iban a volver a actuar. Aunque no tenía claro qué iban a hacer tenía varias teorías, estaba seguro de que debía darles tiempo y por ello decidió recorrer el oscuro Londres para relajarse y estar despejado para lo que iba a suceder más tarde. Miró la hora de nuevo y volvió sobre sus pasos.  
Para cuando llegó a la puerta un coche oscuro se alejaba rápidamente, hizo sospechar a Sherlock. Corrió dentro del apartamento llamando a John a gritos, le buscó en la habitación pero solo encontró su móvil en medio de la cama. Habían tirado las sábanas a un lado, pero por lo demás la habitación seguía intacta. Al levantar el teléfono encontró una foto instantánea en la que aparecía su compañero con los ojos cerrados por el flash y la boca ensangrentada, “Tu mascota manda saludos-M” podía leerse al pie.

Desbloqueó el teléfono y había un mensaje instándole a que se mantuviera a la espera. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó el pelo como siempre que estaba nervioso, pensando con los nervios a flor de piel.

Se habían llevado a John.

Su punto débil, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Su única unión con el mundo ordinario, su ancla en el mundo real. Le ayudaba a concentrarse, a cambiar el hilo de sus pensamientos con alguno de sus comentarios.

¿M? ¿Sería él? ¿Moriarty hijo?

Aunque sus ideas iban y venían, nunca había considerado como opción real que se pudieran llevar a John. O si, pero la había obviado. Eso era jugar sucio, este tema era personal.  
No podía avisar a Lestrade, sería poner en peligro a John. No podía hacer nada sino esperar.  
Y allí estaba, sin poder mover un solo músculo, sentado en la cama del doctor, esperando.  
Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar una hora, el móvil vibró y Sherlock lo abrió veloz.

Otra foto, John maniatado en una especie de nave, parecía inconsciente. Cemento armado, cristales rotos, no muy grande…  
Sus ojos observaban cada detalle, era obvio que el dragón quería que fuese a ese lugar. Le estaba citando.  
Cajas apiladas, bidones de desechos tóxicos, cadenas, hierro, madera, químicos…. John.

John inconsciente, desorientado en un lugar extraño…

Sacudió la cabeza mareado, imaginándose como debía sentirse su amigo. No podía pensar con claridad, era demasiado personal. Salió a toda prisa de casa y tomó un taxi para buscar a algunas personas de su red de vagabundos. Muchos negaron, pero le recomendaron un grupo que solía dormir en naves abandonadas. Cuando les enseñó la foto, un par de ellos salió corriendo. Otros le ofrecieron su ayuda a cambio de protección, asintió queriendo ir al grano. Solo uno le puso sobre la pista, le indicó el polígono exacto y donde creía que estaba.

Se puso en marcha sin dejarle acabar ni despedirse. Cada segundo era crucial.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Mort suspiró de aburrimiento.- No es tan listo si aun no lo ha averiguado.- Rodeó a Watson mirándole con asco.

-James va a matarte. –Comentó Moran sin soltar el arma, mirando atento la entrada.

-Bah, en el fondo desea esta conversación tanto como yo. Me ayudó a planear esto, pero me prohibió llevarlo acabo. ¿Darme ideas y luego prohibírmelas? Es una petición a gritos para romper las reglas. –Afirmó como si fuera obvio. Se giró cuando escuchó un gruñido del secuestrado.- Por fin despiertas, medicucho de segunda. –Seb puso los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Dónde…estoy?-Murmuró mareado, cegado por la luz de la nave. Dolorido y desorientado.  
-En el cielo. Has muerto. Seré tu ángel asesor. –Mort rió con histeria, aquello le divertía. La adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo.  
-¿Dónde está Sherlock?- miró desafiante a Mort, quien puso mala cara por no haber apreciado su broma.  
-¿Tu novio? Uh… digamos que estamos esperando a que venga a salvar a la princesa del dragón malvado. –Rió de nuevo. Su plan era tan poético que le parecía una obra de arte.  
-Eres…el hijo de Moriarty. –Afirmó John intentando no ponerse nervioso.  
-Hijo, hija, dragón… ¿qué más da?  
-Mort, he oído algo.  
-Oh, mira, tu príncipe ha llegado.-Miró alrededor- ¡Vamos Sherlock! ¡Sherly! ¡Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés! -Moran preparó la pistola, se repitió el sonido y como un resorte se dirigió hacia allí.- ¡No! No está allí, está… -Observó como a Watson le cambiaba la mirada.  
-Detrás de ti.- Mort se giró lentamente y allí estaba el pequeño de los Holmes, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza con una pistola.  
-Oh, pues si eres tan listo. Llevas bastante tiempo dentro.  
-Sí, ¿ángel asesor? –Hablaron rápido. Cuando pudo ver la cara de Mort no pudo esconder su sorpresa.- Irene… -Susurró confuso.  
-Llegas una generación tarde.-Le tendió la mano.- Mortdecai Moran-Moriarty, cosas que pasan, supongo.-Le miró sorprendido por el rechazo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera- ¿No, no te va eso?

Sherlock le miró de arriba a abajo, atando cabos, pensando a toda velocidad.

-Guerrero de la Muerte, adorador de Marduk. Dios babilónico representado con un dragón…  
-Muy listo. –Le miró burlón.- ¿Te ha llevado un año descubrirlo o solo querías ponerme de los nervios?  
-Mas bien lo segundo.-Sherlock sonrió encantador sin dejar de apuntarle.

Unas palmadas les hicieron girar la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido.  
-¡Venga chicos, dejad de pavonearos!-James salió de entre las sombras.- De tal palo tal astilla. –Resopló aburrido. Rió divertido con la cara confusa de Sherlock, y más aun cuando se paró a analizar los rasgos de Mort, quien miraba a ambos con la cara de un niño al que le han estropeado su juego favorito. –No lo sabías.

-¿¡No lo sabías?!- Mort miró alarmado a Sherlock- Te acuestas con mi madre y no deduces que…- Susurró impotente.

-Es más bien tontito en cuanto a las relaciones sociales, seguro que ni sabe que hay métodos anticonceptivos.- Rió suave James.

-Pensé que era hijo tuyo.  
-Hije-Corrigió Mort. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza confuso.  
-Oh, por favor. Ambos sabemos que prefiero otro tipo de compañías… -Sonrío al ver a Sebastian acercándose a Sherlock por detrás.- Mort es agénero. Por lo visto los “malos” tenemos más abierta la mente que la gente normal- Disfrutando de la situación.

-¡Sherlock detrás de ti! –John salió de su estado de shock y vio al francotirador avanzando.

Sherlock tomó distancia y se colocó en un punto donde veía a los cuatro. Moran fue con Mort y le apartó con cuidado, él tomó más distancia aun, disparaba mejor de lejos. James paseó tranquilo, se colocó detrás de John y puso las manos en sus hombros. El médico se estremeció en intentó apartarse.  
-Tranquilo chivato, solo eres mi escudo humano. –Escupió las palabras demostrando que no le importaba nada su vida.  
-¿Qué queréis, para qué es todo esto? –Holmes apuntó a la cabeza de Moriarty, se oyó el arma del rubio amartillarse como respuesta.

-Ya sabes. –Sonrió con mirada inocente y se encogió de hombros.- Una reunión familiar… lo único que sobra es “esto”. –Tamborileó los dedos en John.  
-No tenía ni idea, si lo hubiese sabido...-Dirigió la mirada a Mort, quien se había sentado en el suelo de puro aburrimiento, giró el rostro y le devolvió un vistazo con sus mismos ojos.  
-Si lo hubieses sabido, ¿qué? ¿Lo habríais criado tú y don medicucho pomposo? –Intentó hacerse el duro pero fulminó a Mort con la mirada al sorprenderle riéndose.- ¿Qué?  
-Nada, que yo he dicho algo parecido… -Puso su sonrisa irresistible. Moran resopló mientras James sonreía complacido.  
-La verdad es que te pareces más a mí.  
Sherlock amartillando su pistola les devolvió a la realidad.  
-Soltad a John.  
-Tu mascota… si, mas importante que tu hije. –Moriarty resopló cansado.- Y los malos siempre somos nosotros…

Aburrido de tanta palabrería calculó todas las opciones posibles. Miró a cada individuo y tomó la mejor decisión, cruzó la mirada con la de John y este asintió. Disparó a los bidones de residuos tóxicos cercanos a Moran creando una gran explosión. Sherlock se tiró al suelo hacia delante, a la vez que John tumbaba su silla en dirección al detective, quien le agarró por el pecho y tiró alejándole, le desató con rapidez y salieron corriendo de allí.

* * *

 

Mort corrió hacia James al verle caer. Y le incorporó entre sus brazos.  
-¿Papá?- Gritó con angustia.  
-Mort, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está Seb?- Balbuceó a media voz, cerró los ojos por el dolor que le producía el pitido de sus oídos.  
Corrió hasta su otro padre para descubrir que estaba envuelto en sangre, uno de los trozos del barril se le había clavado en el pecho y otro en la cabeza matándolo en el acto. Mortdecai contempló su cuerpo inerte con impotencia y lágrimas en los ojos, recogió su collar con sus chapas identificativas del ejército y se las puso, besó su frente y fue a darle la noticia a James. Le juró vengar su muerte. Llamó a emergencias y se despidió de su moribundo padre, le abrazó con fuerza mientras aún estaba consciente, le besó las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras balbuceaba el nombre de su amado. Tan pronto como escuchó las sirenas salió de allí sin mirar atrás, con paso firme y la cabeza en otras cosas, con la mirada perdida calculando su próximo movimiento.

 

 

**Capítulo 5: Véngame.**

Le despertó el pitido de la máquina que controlaba su ritmo cardíaco. Ese insistente sonido intermitente que le sacaba de sus casillas; No obstante… Sí, había algo. Notaba una presencia, pero sus sentidos le decían que no era nadie familiar, sin embargo le conocía. Era imposible que fuese Mort, ya se había despedido. Y Seb… Sebbie. Joder. La última vez que le besó fue esa misma mañana, demasiado tiempo. Si hubiese sabido que no iba a… volver a verle jamás… No le habría dejado salir de casa en todo el día.

Pero allí estaba, luchando por abrir los ojos en busca de respuestas. Todo le daba igual, le habían anestesiado, no sentía nada, ni el dolor de la metralla. Solo ese estúpido y maldito pitido. Se quitó la pinza que le aprisionaba el dedo y el pitido se tornó intenso y fijo.  
-No debiste hacer eso.- La figura se levantó y apagó el aparato. Su voz era agradable y familiar, se lamió los labios secos y dirigió la cara hacia el intruso, abrió los ojos y se dibujó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Sherly… ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Ya sabes… no tenía otra cosa que hacer.-Se sentó con descaro en la camilla y le miró, también inexpresivo.- Lo siento.  
-No lo sientes.  
-Es cierto.  
-Has matado a Sebastian y ni siquiera irás a la cárcel…  
-Eso está por ver.  
-Pero ya encontrarán la forma de que te libres…  
Sherlock se encogió de hombros como si no importara.  
-¿Dónde está Mort?  
-No vais a encontrarle, está muy enfadade, como yo. –Sherlock se acercó a su cara y le miró con los ojos abiertos.- Como ves, no miento. –El detective asintió sin apartarse, le dio un beso rápido. - ¿¡Qué te crees que haces!? –Le apartó como pudo.  
-Te estás muriendo.  
-¿El beso de la muerte? ¿Quién te crees que eres? –Estaba muy confuso, lleno de ira. No era ni el momento ni el lugar, Holmes podría haberlo hecho mucho antes, incluso él podría haber llevado las riendas. Pero seguía sin ser el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso.  
-Irene…me habló de ti. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, podríamos haber trabajado los tres.-Comentó amargo, con un tono extraño en la palabra “trabajado” que hizo resoplar a Moriarty.- La metralla se está abriendo paso hacia tu corazón, si puedo ayudarte de algún modo…  
-Llama a Tony Stark y me lo pienso. –Su tono irónico y que pusiera los ojos en blanco confundieron a Sherlock más aun, quien ladeó la cabeza mirándole- Da igual, olvídalo.

-Tienes una pastilla de cianuro en tu chaqueta.  
-Por si se torcían las cosas en algún momento.  
-Te imaginaba una muerte mas…  
-¿Volarme la cabeza con una pistola? –James rió y aun mas con el brillo triste en los ojos de Sherlock.- Demasiado visto, ¿no crees? –Un breve silencio le hizo pensar a toda velocidad- Voy a morirme hoy. ¿Cuidarás de Mort?  
-Va a intentar matarme.  
-Es más inteligente que eso. Va a hacerte sufrir. Como tú nos has hecho a nosotros.  
-Fue un accidente.  
-Su vida por la de alguien, Sherlock. –James sonrió cansado y extendió la mano. Sherlock sacó la pastilla y la puso en sus dedos.- Es lo justo.

Sherlock Holmes se delató por completo, ya no le importaba que él le viera, se tensó alarmado. Pensó en John haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran y James asintió malicioso, se metió la pastilla en la boca y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Muérete Holmes. Es muy fácil…-Susurró sintiéndose en paz.

Salió a toda prisa y cogió un taxi en dirección a Baker Street.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo gris y su estruendo apenas llegó a los oídos de Mort. Su mente estaba demasiado enfrascada en su plan, en la ruta que había diseñado para atravesar todo Londres con su moto. No llevaba el casco, tan solo los auriculares y anestesiando su cerebro, acelerando al ritmo de las canciones, con el Támesis a su izquierda y un mando para activar bombas en su mano derecha. Una pequeña explosión en la torre de Londres, la estúpida Catedral de San Pablo cayendo ahora a sus espaldas, el maldito Obelisco de Cleopatra…. Si su padre se enterara de que está destrozando elementos artísticos le castigaría, le parecería tan grave que… Pero ellos ya no están. Acelera de nuevo y el Ojo de Londres desaparece a su paso, gira y antes de llegar ya está ardiendo la Abadía de Westminster.

Puso rumbo hacia la mansión y desapareció en cuanto recogió sus cosas, sabía que le iban a buscar, y se prometió no dejarse atrapar antes de poder vengarse.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     
**Capítulo 6: Olvídame.**

Dos años de cartas amenazantes, escritas en sangre desconocida. De vivir obsesionado con proteger a John. Dos años de pesadillas, de momentos de tranquilidad y días en los que no podía ni trabajar tras recibir otra carta con otro juego que no podía descifrar.

Sherlock decidió no darle importancia. Consideraba que solo eran juegos sin sentido de un adolescente lleno de ira; si hubiese querido hacer algo más grave ya habría hecho algún movimiento. Sin embargo, todo volvía a estar en calma de nuevo. El detective seguiría tenso pero hasta Lestrade le aconsejaba relajarse y dormir un poco.

No había dejado de fiarse aun. Y esa tarde precisamente su compañero estaba tardando en volver. Estaba paseando nervioso por la habitación, mirando por la ventana, comprobando el teléfono a cada rato. Se imaginaba las peores cosas. Llamó a gritos a la señora Hudson, necesitaba saber dónde estaba John.

Silencio.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó por completo y cogió un arma. Recorrió el edificio y estaba vacía. Ni una nota, ni un mensaje, ni una pista. Empezaba a desesperarse y volvió al piso de arriba para sentarse, alcanzó el móvil para contactar con Lestrade y comprobó sorprendido que no tenía cobertura. Estaba incomunicado, y para cuando decidió salir de la casa escuchó un crujido en la puerta. Alguien imitó el sonido que hacía Hudson cuando entraba en la habitación y escuchó una risa.

-Ridículo. –El joven Holmes se levantó y apuntó a la puerta con el arma. Mort pasó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta- Oh, ¿cuándo vendrá? ¿Pensará en mí? ¿Qué querrán decir todos esos juegos? –Le salió una risa histérica de la garganta.- Si, ya lo habrás deducido, sólo eran para crisparte los nervios. ¿Lo he conseguido? –Sonrió de forma inocente.

-Ni por un segundo.

-Qué pena…por como dabas vueltas por la casa parecía que hubieras perdido ya la cabeza…-Puso una mueca triste.- John grita mucho… -Dejó caer como por casualidad y le brillaron los ojos al ver como Sherlock volvía a tensarse.- Por tu casera no te preocupes…está de compras.

-¿Dónde está John?

-Muerto.

Sherlock le miró inexpresivo, sin creerle. Siguió apuntando y repitió la pregunta.

-Dime dónde está.-Exigió pausado.

-Vengo a acabar lo que mis padres empezaron. A cerrar lo que tú empezaste a cerrar. A escribir el cuento a mi manera.- Explicó de forma teatral.- Por lo visto tú siempre serás el bueno aunque hayas matado a dos personas…-Se notaba el tono amargo en sus palabras y no quería ocultarlo.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

-Es lo que tiene la genética.-soltó de forma irónica.

-John.

-Oh…¿aun estás con eso?

Las palabras iban y venían con rapidez. Mort solo quería poner nervioso a Sherlock y éste no tenía ni un minuto que perder. El chique dio vueltas por la habitación comentando el pésimo gusto para la decoración del detective, y aprovechando su despiste Sherlock pulsó un botón en el router y fingió acercarse a elle. Un par de puntos rojos aparecieron en su pecho. Y Mort rió con fuerza.

-Por favor… ¿de verdad piensas que voy por ahí sin protección?

-Tienes todas las de perder.-Aseguró mirándole con la mirada fría. Mort ladeó la cabeza sin entender, hasta que escuchó sirenas de policía, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá.

-Y ni siquiera me has ofrecido té…-Resopló.- Ahora jamás encontrarás a John.-Amenazó con sencillez.

Los siguientes minutos sucedieron con rapidez, la policía operó con agilidad. Aunque para Sherlock las últimas palabras solo hicieron que se refugiara en su palacio mental buscando respuestas para encontrar a su compañero. Se dejó caer en el sofá y no pronunció una palabra en las siguientes semanas. Comía por obligación de la señora Hudson y no contestó llamadas ni recibió visitas en aproximadamente un mes. Cada día se angustiaba más tras no conseguir descifrar los antiguos juegos que le envió el ahora mayor de edad. Estaba convencido de que solo ahí encontraría algo, una pista, unas coordenadas, cualquier cosa. A cada minuto le parecía oír a John llamándole, incluso en sueños le veía magullado luchando por respirar. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que le pasa siempre por su culpa. Mort estaba en la cárcel y esta era su venganza, destronar al gran Sherlock Holmes. La continuación de la obra de Moriarty.

Elle se había negado a colaborar con la policía y jamás reveló dónde se encontraba ni cómo había llevado todo a cabo. La red de Moriarty se disolvió tras su último movimiento y todos estaban lo suficientemente bien pagados y vigilados como para delatar a nadie.

Cerca del mes y medio el detective estaba a punto de recaer en las drogas, a las que tanto se estaba resistiendo por promesa al médico, cuando de pronto se encendió una pequeña luz en su mente, un pequeño recuerdo en su palacio mental, un detalle mínimo, algo que por culpa de ser un problema tan personal había pasado por alto. Eso le había impedido pensar con claridad todo este tiempo, y sumado a la tristeza del vacío le había llevado casi a la locura.

Informó al Scotland Yard, demasiado débil como para salir de casa. A las pocas horas recibió una llamada del Inspector jefe con información nueva. Habían encontrado a Watson en coma.

La venganza definitiva. Sherlock no podía encontrarse peor, la tortura lenta le estaba desquiciando los nervios.

Visitó a su compañero en cuanto le comunicaron en que hospital se encontraba y dedicó cada minuto a acompañarle. Los médicos le confirmaron que podría salir del coma en cualquier momento pero no lo sabían con certeza. Empezó a dormir agotado de estar despierto por la espera, pero John parecía no mejorar. Y en verdad no mejoraba, los médicos le explicaron que se debía a un coma inducido durante demasiado tiempo, y que aunque consiguiera salir de ello podría verse afectado por un deterioro cognitivo leve.

Una tarde lluviosa, estando el detective observando al hombre rubio abrazándose las rodillas pensativo, observó cómo se movían sus labios. Llamó en seguida al médico y cuando llegaron John ya había abierto los ojos. No conseguía recordar nada, ni siquiera a Holmes. El doctor le informó de todo y le auscultó. Pero no fue hasta la semana que empezó a recordar cosas.

-Eres idiota…-Dijo a Sherlock sonriendo. El detective le miró extrañado.- Nadie podría fingir ser idiota todo el tiempo…

-¿Me recuerdas?- Sus ojos brillaron cuando él asintió.


End file.
